DJ starts high school!
by Moonlight77
Summary: Chapter five is up. Thanks to all who have reviewed so far. Hope you enjoy reading it! :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One : DJ as a teenager

On one morning, DJ woke up and got dressed for her first day of ninth grade. Her dad insisted upon bringing her but she ran onto the bus before he could even catch her. As she found her place on the bus, she sat next to a guy because that was the only seat left not taken. So, then she introduced herself and said, "Hi. What's your name?"

Steve looked up at DJ and replied, "Hey. What's up? I'm Steve. Nice to meet you."

DJ asked, "Are you nervous for high school? I sure am. Want to be my friend?"

Steve smiled, "Sure, Deej. Is it ok if I nickname you 'Deej'? I think high school is easy. I'm not scared at all, but I'll definitely help you adjust to it."

DJ was happy. Now she had made a new friend and hadn't even entered high school yet. When they arrived to school, DJ and Steve walked together into the big brick building. All of a sudden, this feisty girl, by the name of Kimmy, came jumping over to them. She yelled, "I'm Kimmy Gibbler. Who are you? I want to be your friend too!"

DJ laughed, "Kimmy, are you always this funny? Sure, you can be my friend. Let's go. The welcome ceremony is starting in a few minutes."

The three of them sat together in the huge auditorium. After they received their class schedules, the three hovered over theirs to see what classes they have together. Kimmy and DJ have three classes together, DJ and Steve have five classes together. Their first class that morning was Biology. Of course, DJ and Steve sat together and took the pre-test for the year for the class. After the class was over, Steve asked, "Would you like to come over my house this afternoon and do homework together?"

DJ answered, "Sure thing. I'll have to call my parents for a ride to pick me up though."

As the two friends were proceeding down the stairs to gym, a crowd of "prep" girls were making fun of DJ saying, "DJ's got an elephant nose. She walks like a duck! HAHA". Steve was angry and yelled, "She is not. Stop picking on her...how can you judge someone if you don't even know them."

A girl yelled back, "OH...are you her boyfriend?"

Steve was hot now, "Actually, I am. Ok? Does that answer your question? So now, leave us alone!"

He then pulled DJ through the crowd and ended up in the janitor's closet, where it was clear of trouble. Steve looked at DJ, "I'm sorry for all that. I don't like when people pick on my friends."

DJ questioned, "How come you said out there in front of all those people that you were my boyfriend? It's only the first day of school, so we haven't been dating. I hardly even know you actually."

Steve smiled, "Well, we could go on our first date tonight after we do our homework? Is that ok with you? That way it wouldn't look like I'm lying."

DJ smiled and hugged Steve, and then Steve slowly reached down and kissed Deej on the lips. After their romantic moment, they left the janitor's closet holding hands and proceeded the rest of the way to the gymnasium. In the gym, the teacher recorded that they were late. Mr. Adkin said, "It's not good to be tardy for this class on your first day. Now, go get your gym clothes and get changed. We're playing basketball today."

The two went their separate ways, and then returned ready to play basketball. After gym class, Kimmy met up with them and asked DJ, "What are you doing after school?"

DJ said, "I already have plans to go to Steve's house and we're going to do homework together. Sorry. Unless, do you want to join us?"

Kimmy explained, "I can't tonight but we can go to your house tomorrow after school and hang out. Ok?"

Steve hurried up to them and took DJ's hand. Kimmy looked at them and said, "DJ, are you going out with him?"

DJ replied, "No, we're just good friends. That's all."

Kimmy walked beside them. After school, Steve's mom picked her son and DJ up and brought them to Steve's house. In the car, Steve's mom asked, "So, is this a friend you met at school?"

Steve smiled, "Yes. Her name's DJ. I think she's my best friend, mom."

At Steve's house, they got their homework done quickly and went out to get pizza for dinner. In the restaurant, Steve looked DJ in the eyes, "You are so beautiful, sweetheart. I really do love you."

DJ smiled, "I love you too. I think we're both falling in love for each other."

Just then, Steve pressed his lips against his. His lips were searching hers. It felt so good. They were made for each other. They kissed for a good five minutes until their waitress called their number that the pizza was ready now. Steve grabbed it and the couple ate almost three slices each. Immediately afterwards, Steve brought DJ outside and gave her a long kiss. Then, he said, "Do you have the honor of driving you home tonight on this beautiful evening?"

DJ laughed, "You don't even have your driver's license! It's ok. I'll just walk."

Steve protested, "NO! Bad idea. There are lunatics out there and don' t want anything to happen to you, honey."

DJ insisted then, "My uncle will come get me then. I'm fine, Steve. Let's not push it on our first day."

She called her Uncle Jesse and he sped over to Steve's house quickly. Just inside the house, they heard the car beep. Steve looked at DJ, "I love you. Have a great night. I'll see you tomorrow, baby."

DJ couldn't resist and kissed his gorgeous lips one last time that evening. Then she departed to her own house. At her house, she retreated right to bed. The day's events were just too much for her.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: Steve takes DJ on a special date! Does Kimmy find out?

On the next morning, DJ walked off the school bus into the big brick building. She looked all around for Steve but couldn't see him. Kimmy came around the corner and hugged her new friend, "Hey ya Deej. What's up? Steve's been looking for you...he's already inside."

The two girls found Steve inside by their lockers. When Steve spotted DJ, he said, "Hey Deej. How are you?"

DJ smiled, "I'm good, Steve. My first class I have is with Kimmy, so I'll see you later. k? Bye."

A little disappointed, he trudged off in the opposite direction. Kimmy and DJ walked off to math class. As they took their seats, the teacher demanded, "Hi class. I want you all to open your books to page 2. Read the lesson and do problems # 1- 48 all. It'll be due tomorrow and you may get started on it now."

So, DJ began her work. Kimmy asked, "Um...can you help me, Deej? I don't get this at all."

DJ smiled, moved her desk closer to Kimmy's, and helped her get through the problems correctly. Kimmy hugged her, "Thanks so much. You're my new best friend."

DJ said, "Thanks. You are too."

When class was over, they had gotten through about half of their homework problems. Kimmy asked, "Do you want to come to my house today and we can work on the rest of the math?"

DJ hesitated, "Umm...sure. I think that will be fine."

They walked together to spanish class. Spanish was really easy because the teacher only assigned one exercise to do for homework. After that class, DJ spoke up, "Well, I have to go to chemistry next. See ya later, Kimmy."

After they went their separate ways, DJ found Steve standing against the wall with his arms folded. She approached him and questioned, "What's wrong?"

Steve whispered, "I got a D- on an English exam. It'll ruin my life forever."

DJ hugged him, "It's ok. One bad grade isn't going to ruin your life. Just learn from your mistakes and try to do better. Try to stay after school with the teacher if you need help."

Steve smiled and planted a kiss on DJ's lips before they walked into chemistry class. After class, Steve held DJ's hand and asked what she was doing after school. DJ replied, "I already have plans to go to Kimmy's."

Steve looked disappointed but then said, "Maybe after you do your homework, I can pick you up for a nice dinner someplace."

DJ hugged him, "You're amazing, honey. I love you."

Steve put his arm around her and kissed her once again. This time they snuck in the janitor's closet to do that. He gave her multiple kisses before they left for gym class. Gym was both of their worst subjects.

By the end of the school day, the two girls proceeded to Kimmy's house to do homework. By 5pm, they were done. Steve picked up DJ as promised, and took her to one of the best restaurants in town. After what seemed as a romantic dinner, Steve sweeped DJ off her feet and carried her upstairs to a private lounge. Their lips came together. Steve's tongue was inching its way around DJ's mouth and felt content. After he lay her on the bed, he slowly took off her shirt and pants. Then, he removed his clothes. The couple made love right on the bed. After what seemed like hours, DJ said, "I love you, baby."

Steve continued caressing her and kissing her. Then, someone knocked on the door. Steve jumped up and asked, "Who is it?"

The manager of the restaurant boomed, "You didn't pay your bill!"

Steve took out money and tossed it at the manager. He returned to DJ, "I'm sorry, honey."

And he continued to caress her and kiss her. After they made love one more time, the couple dressed and exited the room holding hands. They went to the bar and ordered two Shirley Temples. As they took the drinks back into the room, Steve spoke, "Oh, I'm so glad that you're my girlfriend. I don't know what I would do without you in my life, baby."

DJ hugged him, "Oh, I love you too so very much. But...I haven't told my family anything about me dating you. Have you told yours?"

Steve frowned, "No. My mom just knows that we're friends."

DJ smiled, "Then, let's keep it that way. I don't want anyone to get suspicious of us. But I do love to be with you."

Steve planted a kiss on her beautiful lips, "I'll do anything for you, Deej."

DJ finished her shirley temple and said, "I better get going now. My family's going to wonder where I am...I have to lie to them once again."

Steve offered, "I'll take you home."

DJ objected, "No. That's all I need is to have some curious eyes looking at us down Main Street. It's ok, really. I can walk."

As Steve and DJ walked out of the room, Kimmy was standing right there with her arms folded. She said, "What are you two doing here?"

DJ said, "We were just doing homework in there where it's quiet, that's all. Why are you here?"

Kimmy said, "Well, you left your purse at my house so I figured I'd find you and get it to you."

DJ replied and hugged her friend, "Oh, thank you. You're the best. I'm so glad to have you. Did you go to my house looking for me?"

Kimmy looked down at the floor, "Well, yes. your Uncle Jesse offered to drive me because he wanted to know where you are too."

DJ asked, "Where's Uncle Jesse?"

Kimmy answered, "in the car. I told him I'd run in fast and come back out. So, want a ride home?"

DJ said good bye to Steve and walked alone with Kimmy down the stairs. Before the two girls went outside, she stopped, "Kimmy, you have to promise me something."

Kimmy asked, "What?"

DJ explained, "Steve and I are dating, but we don't want anyone to know yet. Do you promise to keep it a secret?"

Kimmy smiled, "You can trust me. I won't say a word. But what are you going to say when your uncle asks?"

DJ remarked, "Ummm...I'll tell him that I was helping my other friend, Samantha, with her reading homework."

Kimmy hugged her, "Good thinking. Let's go."

After they got into Uncle Jesse's car, he asked, "What have you been doing in there, Deej?"

DJ answered, "I had to help my friend, Samantha, with her reading homework. She's in my class so we're studybuddies."

Uncle Jesse grinned, "What a good girl! You're already making friends in high school and it's only been your second day!"

After they got home, Kimmy proceeded to her home and DJ retreated up to her room to get ready for bed. It was a long day. But most of all, she enjoyed spending much of the time with her boyfriend, Steve.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE: The Third Day of High School

As Kimmy and DJ proceeded in to school, Steve wasn't in his usual place waiting for her. The two girls looked all over for Steve but couldn't find him. After a while, DJ whispered, "I hope everything is ok with him."

Just then, two heavy built guys that looked to be football players approached them and asked, "Are you looking for your boyfriend, DJ?"

DJ was relunctant, "Well, yes I am. Where is he?"

One of the guys snickered, "Come with us. You better hurry or else you'll miss him."

The two girls forced themselves to follow them but kept a safe distance behind. Just when they got outside, an ambulance was being pulled away. DJ ran into the street and yelled, "Stop! Wait for me! Steve is in there!"

Kimmy and another guy had to physically restrain DJ from running after it. Instead, DJ silently got through school. As soon as the 2pm bell rang for dismissal, DJ grabbed Kimmy and they walked the full length to the local hospital (which was only 12 blocks). When they reached the ER, DJ inquired, "Was a Steve Hale admitted to this hospital today?"

The woman smiled, "Why, yes he was. His room is 411. This young lady will lead you girls to it."

The young nurse led them up stairs to the fourth floor and, at room 411, DJ stopped Kimmy, "If you don't mind, let me go in first. I'll call you in when it's ok."

Kimmy waited out in the hall. DJ walked in and saw Steve. She literally burst in to tears because he was covered in burn marks, had two black and blue eyes, one broken leg, and a fractured elbow. DJ walked to his side and tried to touch his hand without disrupting the IV, "Steve?"

There was no answer for a while. After about ten minutes, he slowly opened his eyes and said, "What are you doing here?"

DJ sobbed, "Oh, I love you so much, baby. What happened to you? It broke my heart and worried me that I couldn't find you anywhere in school."

Steve tried to put his hand against her precious face but simply couldn't, "Oh, honey. It'll be alright. I just remember it being all so fast...first thing I know I'm walking in to school and then I'm beatin up by some heavy set guys. Wow, were they tough!"

DJ asked, "Are you in a lot of pain? Do you even know what's wrong with you?"

Steve whispered and closed his eyes, "Yes, my body hurts a lot. Can you call the doctor? Get this IV out of me?"

DJ relunctantly pushed the doctor button on the wall and he came in right away, "What can I do for you, Steve?"

DJ put in, "I wants the IVs out. They are bothering him, but he promises to drink plenty of fluids."

The doctor studied DJ and then asked Steve, "Do I have permission from your family?"

Steve annoyingly said, "Yes, she's my sister. Take them out."

After the doctor removed them, he departed. DJ asked, "Why did you say I was your sister?"

Steve smiled, "because they were bothering me and I just wanted those stupid things out."

DJ grabbed his hand and held it for a while, "I love you so much. Please get well soon. Shall I let Kimmy in now? She came with me and is waiting outside."

Steve smiled. Then, Kimmy came in and looked shocked, "Oh, are you ok Steve?"

Steve acknowledged, "Yes, I'll be ok. I already feel a little better without those IVs."

Kimmy grinned, "That's good. So, how long are you gonna be cooped up in this musty hospital?"

DJ put in, "Kimmy, try to make it a good experience for Steve. His priority is to get better."

Just as the girls were about to leave, Steve whispered and lifted his head a little off his pillow to give DJ a kiss. His lips were very dry and parched. DJ asked, "Would you like me to get you some water with a straw?"

Steve laughed a little, "What am I...a baby? Haha. Sure, I'll have some water with a straw actually."

She brought it to him and he drank from it. Then they kissed one more time. Their lips were longing to be together. After the girls left, they went to the Tanners home to do homework.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR : DJ Meets A New Friend

The next morning, DJ and Kimmy smile as they walk in to school together. They went to their lockers to get their books needed for morning classes. Kimmy shut hers and said, "Well, I'm off to psychology now. Cya later."

DJ smiled and, just as she shut her locker, a handsome guy approached her. He introduced, "Hi DJ. I'm Brad. How are you?"

DJ nervously replied, "I'm good, Brad. I have Chemistry first. What about you?"

Brad smiled, "Me too. We're in the same class, except you never see me because I sit in the back. Nobody takes any interest to me anyways."

DJ patted his arm, "It's ok. You can sit with me today and we can be friends."

Brad silently slipped his hand in hers as they walked off to class. Just before they entered, one of the most popular boys yelled, "DJ IS THIS YOUR BOYFRIEND? HE'S NOTHIN BUT A TWO-FACE WEENER. AND HE DROOLS TOO."

Brad turned red in the face. DJ stepped in front of Brad, "SHUT UP! YOU SHOULD GET TO KNOW A PERSON BEFORE YOU JUDGE THEM. AND HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND. BUG OFF AND MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS."

At that, DJ grabbed Brad by the arm and stepped into their Chemistry class. Brad pulled DJ into a hug and kissed her, "Thanks for sticking up for me, Deej. I really appreciate it. But I guess I got used to people picking on me."

DJ returned his heartfelt kiss and responded, "No problem, Brad. I'll stick up for you and we can be friends."

DJ sat in her seat and Brad sat in Steve's seat. The teacher looked over and asked, "Where's Steve today?"

DJ remembered, "He's in the hospital because two big heavy set football guys beat him up. He has a broken elbow and leg and two black eyes."

The teacher was shocked, "Oh my gosh. Then, he's probably going to be out for a while. Will you be bringing him his homework?"

DJ nodded and the teacher smiled. Then, they began the lesson. After class, Brad asked, "Is Steve your boyfriend?"

When she nodded, he asked, "So, that means we can't hang out."

DJ contradicted, "Oh no. We can hang out anytime you'd like. Now that he's in the hospital, I have some free time."

He smiled, "Would you care to join me at Jake's Night Bar & Grill this evening? I could pick you up at 5:30. It's formal so I'll wear a tux and you wear a fancy dress."

DJ glowered, "Oh, that sounds great. I'll be ready by then."

Then the two went their separate ways until DJ met up with an old friend from elementary school, Josh. He said, "Hey, what are you doing tonight?"

DJ said, "I already have plans. Sorry."

Josh asked, "Do you want to get together tomorrow night for dinner?"

DJ smiled, "Sure. That'll be fine. Cya later then."

Then, Kimmy came up to her and hugged her best friend, "Hey. Great news. I just got an A on my history test!"

DJ was happy for her. She said, "Super Kimmy is on a roll!"

Kimmy asked, "What have you been up to all morning?"

DJ replied, "well, I had Chemistry class and I made two dates with two other guys."

Kimmy frowned, "You shouldn't have done that...Steve is your boyfriend and he's not going to be pleased."

DJ said, "Relax, I'm just friends with Brad and Josh. Chill...and remember, I'll tell my family I'm with friends and not on dates. They will not find out...do you understand me?"

Kimmy understood, "Ok ok. But if you're not home at a decent hour then I'm going out to find you. After all, you are my best friend and I care about you."

DJ hugged her and then they finished the day with the same classes. Afterwards, they walked to their houses. When DJ got home, Stephanie yelled, "We're leaving for the beach today so we can stay the long weekend. Go pack your bags."

DJ knew she didn't want to go and leave her friends. So, she walked up to her father and said, "Dad, I don 't want to go to the beach. High school is really busy now and we're not allowed to miss any days of school. Can I stay over Kimmy's then, if I can't stay here alone?"

Her father answered, "Are you sure you don't want to come with us? It'll be fun but I understand. Now you're growing up and it's hard to miss school. Yes, you can stay over Kimmy's so go pack your stuff."

DJ smiled and ran upstairs. Her plan worked. She can still hang out with her friends and see her boyfriend, Steve. After she fit three sets of clothing and other small belongings into a duffel bag, she hurried downstairs and yelled, "Bye. See ya when ya come back."

Then, she left for Kimmy's. Fortunately, Kimmy was home and answered the door, "Hi Deej. What are you doing here?"

Deej explained, "My family's going to the beach for this long weekend. Would you mind if I stayed with you and your family? I have a lot of homework to do and I don't want to miss out on anything."

Kimmy smirked, "Sure you do. All you want to do is see Steve and go on dates with friends."

The girls huddled and walked inside. By eight that evening, the Tanner home was empty and the girls had finished all their homework. Brad had forgotten to pick DJ up but it worked out because DJ was able to do her necessary stuff. Meanwhile, Brad had car trouble down the road. Kimmy peered out the window, "I see a car down the road...it looks like the person is having some trouble. I think we should go and try helping them."

DJ was relunctant but agreed. When they approached, DJ noticed it was Brad and he was wearing a tuxedo. She laughed, "So, are you still ready to go?"

Brad grinned, "I wish, but this piece of junk always gives me a hassle."

While Kimmy was crawling underneath the engine to inspect any problems, DJ embraced Brad and they kissed. DJ then said, "We can always do something another night."

Brad asked, "Or what about now? Jake's Place is open til midnight. It's ok that you're not dressed fancy...I don't really care actually."

DJ smiled and took his hand, "Then let's do it."Looking at Kimmy, she said, "Let's leave the car here. Brad's dad will tend to the problem in the morning. Meanwhile, I'm hungry and we could all go for a little treat."

The three proceeded to find a window table at Jake's. The three shared an appetizer of chicken fingers. It was good. Afterwards, they stood outside and Brad was deep in thought. DJ put a comforting arm around him and asked, "What's wrong?"

Brad spoke, "I really had fun tonight. Do you think we can do it again sometime?"

DJ smiled and said yes. Kimmy had gone to the bathroom just now. Brad smiled, "I'm glad. I just know we are going to be the best of friends."

Brad brought the girls back to Kimmy's house, and he walked home. The next day, the girls met up with Brad and the three walked to school together. Brad kept aiming to hold DJ's hand but he knew she had a boyfriend already. It was hard for him to admit that they were just best friends. When they got to school, a teacher approached DJ and asked, "Has Steve been getting his homework?"

DJ forgot to bring it to him last night, so she lied, "Yes."

The teacher frowned, "Are you sure? Steve is on hold in the office...he wants to know why no one is bringing him his assignments."

DJ remembered, "Oh yeah. You see, he has a lot of headaches and doesn't remember a lot of things he says when he's in the hospital. Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

The three went into the janitor's closet and DJ picked up the phone, "Hi Steve. How are you feeling?"

Steve yelled, "DJ, WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN BRINGING ME MY WORK? I CAN BLAME YOU IF I GET ANY BAD GRADES THIS TERM!"

DJ was taken aback, "Umm...I promise to bring it to you after school today. I had a lot of homework yesterday—."

Steve yelled, "THEN I'M GONNA HAVE DOUBLE THE WORK LOAD THAT YOU'RE HAVING! THANKS A LOT, DEEJ. MAYBE WE SHOULDN'T BE DATING!"

DJ defended herself, "Steve, let's not argue. I'll bring all your work to you this afternoon and I'll even help you get it done. Don't worry about it...you won't get any bad grades this term. By the way, I'm bringing a few of my friends along and we can all do homework with you so you won't be lonely. Ok?"

Steve was silent for a moment, "Fine, honey. Sorry I yelled. I just lost my patience and I'm sick of being in this hospital. They want me to go into surgery in two days. But you know I'd rather be with you and in school. Those guys that got me are gonna get it good!"

DJ said, "Now, go relax. I'll see you later. Bye."

Steve smiled into the phone, "I love you, dear. Can't wait to see you."

DJ smiled, "Same here. Bye."

After they hung up, the three went to their classes and managed to get through the day. Unfortunately, they were assigned more homework than they had the previous night. And then after school, they proceeded to the hospital to see Steve.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE: The four unravel their homework in the hospital room!

After school, Kimmy, Brad, and DJ hurriedly walked to the hospital. DJ led her friends to Steve's room. As they entered, DJ said, "Hi Steve. These are my friends: Kimmy and Brad. We're going to all do homework together."

Steve was propped up on a pillow. He looked a little better than the last time DJ saw him. Steve smiled, "Hi everyone. It's nice to meet you two. So, where's my pile of homework?"

Just then, a nurse wheeled in a grocery cart filled with books and papers. Steve's eyes popped, "Is that all mine?"

Brad put in, "Yep. That's what you get when you miss a ton of school."

DJ asked, "Are you feeling any better, dear? You certainly don't look as pale as you did a few days ago."

Steve grabbed her hand and held it in midair. He whispered, "I'm fine. But like I said on the phone, I am going into surgery the day after tomorrow. To tell you the truth, I'm so nervous. What if things go wrong?"

Kimmy spoke, "Everything will go fine, Steve. You'll leave that operating room feeling as good as new."

DJ gently bent down and kissed Steve, "It'll be fine, sweetheart. I'll be thinking of you the whole time."

Brad walked up beside DJ, put a comforting arm around her, and smiled, "Yeah. So, do you want to start homework now?"

DJ smiled back at Brad, "Sure, let's get to it."

The three sat around Steve on the bed and began doing the homework. Except DJ had to stop and help Steve every five minutes. He couldn't write properly yet, but he'll eventually get the hang of it again. By 6pm, Kimmy had finished and had to leave. Her mom picked her up from the hospital. Then, Steve asked, "How are you getting home, DJ?"

DJ replied, "Well, my family is away on vacation so I'm staying at Kimmy's house. I can stay longer since I'm not quite done with my work yet."

Steve nodded and questioned, "How do you know Brad?"

Brad put in, "I'm one of DJ's good friends. We've known each other for a long time but just as friends."

Steve frowned, "DJ, when were you going to tell me about this?"

DJ said, "Well, I was but I didn't want you to not like me anymore or be mad."

Then, a nurse came in and ordered, "I have doctor's orders that Steve is going in to surgery now. You two will have to leave!"

DJ yelled, "Wait! He's supposed to go in for surgery in two days! Why now?"

The nurse yelled back, "Don't ask questions, girl. I have to hurry! Leave now!"

So then, Brad put his arms around DJ and carried her out of the hospital. They did get some odd stares. As Brad held her, DJ was crying out. Once outside, Brad carefully put her down on a bench and said, "It's ok, dear. Steve will be alright. I'll stay with you if you'd like."

DJ rested her head against his chest and sobbed, "But I'm just so scared for him. What's going to happen? I'm so glad I have you as a friend. Who knows what would happen to me by now."

Brad remarked, "Hey, don't talk that way to yourself. You're a wonderful person. And you're too beautiful to cry. Everything will be fine. Would you like to be treated for an ice cream?"

DJ smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. They held hands and went for an ice cream. Afterwards, Brad asked, "I'll take you back to Kimmy's house now. It's not a good idea for you to be here alone. I'd like to stay with you, but my dad needs my help fixing the car."

DJ laughed, "Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that. Can I help you two?"

Brad grinned, "Ok, maybe three heads are better than two."

They both laughed all the way to where the car had broken down earlier. Brad's dad was underneath the engine when the two came. He wheeled himself out from under and said, "Hi Brad. You came just in time. And who must this be?"

Brad smiled, "Oh, this is DJ. She's a great friend of mine."

In front of his dad's presence, Brad gave DJ a gentle kiss. He watched, "You must really like DJ, huh son?"

Brad remarked, "Of course I do. We always been great friends from the start. Aren't we, Deej?"

DJ smiled too, "Yes, sir. It's true."

Brad's dad instructed, "Ok, I need you two to help. Brad, help me under the engine here. DJ, please sit in the driver's seat, turn the car on, and press on the brakes whenever I tell you too."

The three got in their positions. After about an hour and a half went by, they finally got the car to work. Brad's dad waited by the car while Brad walked DJ down the street to Kimmy's house. Before he left, he said, "I had a great day with you. I always have fun with you, Deej. Let's hang out more often now. Ok?"

DJ smiled, " I enjoy hanging out with you too, Brad. You're a great friend to have."

Just then, Brad wrapped his arms around DJ and they enrolled in a gentle, long, heartfelt kiss. After that, they went their separate ways.

**Do you think DJ will accept Brad as her boyfriend over Steve? What will happen in the next chapter? Please review soon...I need suggestions! Thanks. :-) But no flames!**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX : Brad and Steve start a quarrel in the hospital!

The next morning, DJ woke up and Kimmy was already dressed and ready. She asked sleepily, "Where are you going?"

Kimmy smirked, "I just went for a walk around the neighborhood. I like feeling the wind in my hair. So, what do you want to do today? We have the whole day to ourselves since my mom is working."

DJ asked, "Shall we check up on Steve to see how the surgery went?"

Kimmy smiled. After DJ got ready, the phone rang. Brad asked, "Hey DJ. Do you and Kimmy want to meet me at Johnny's breakfast bar a block away?"

She whispered to Kimmy the idea and they consented. The girls met Brad for breakfast. After breakfast, Brad suggested, "Why don't we go see Steve? Hopefully he's recovering quite nicely by now."

DJ smiled, " Good idea. Let's go."

The three got in Brad's dad's car and he drove to the hospital. Once they parked, Brad took DJ's hand with Kimmy alongside them as they walked in to the hospital. Once they proceeded to Steve's room, they just walked right in. Steve was lying down resting with his eyes shut. DJ let go of Brad and grabbed Steve's hand, "Are you ok, Steve?"

After about five minutes, Steve finally opened his eyes. His eyes drifted from DJ to Kimmy to Brad, "What are you doing here?"

Brad answered, "I just brought them here to see you."

Steve frowned, "Why don't you leave then, since you've done your job."

DJ pointed out, "NO! He's one of my good friends. I won't let him leave."

Steve's eyes darted to DJ, "Why are you defending him? Does he plan to replace me as your boyfriend?"

DJ couldn't say anything more and burst in to tears. She ran out of the room. Brad frowned, "Nice going, man. That's real nice of you."

Steve's head was throbbing but he still managed to lean up and punch Brad in the face. Brad has a black eye and he was suffering of a lot of pain. Kimmy jumped between them, "You two...just cut it out! I don't think DJ would want to see her friends quarreling like this. Why don't one of you at least check on Deej."

Brad ran out of the room and saw DJ in the hallway. He approached her and gave her a heartfelt kiss and a comforting hug. DJ was shocked, "Oh my god! What happened to you?"

Brad frowned, "Your boyfriend punched me with his good hand."

DJ thought a moment, "Well, he's not my boyfriend anymore. I'm breaking up with him. Besides, I would much rather be with you any day!"

Brad was speechless and gave DJ another long heartfelt and passionate kiss that lasted several seconds. Then, they walked back to his room, hand in hand. Kimmy was sitting by the window and Steve was mumbling to himself. When they walked in, DJ spoke, "Steve, that was uncalled for. Our relationship is over! I thought you were nicer but I thought wrong."

Steve had a moodswing and said, "I'm sorry, honey. I just didn't want him to get between us. I love you. Really I do."

DJ frowned, "Well, I don't believe you. I'm breaking up with you. We can just be friends from now on."

Steve grinned, "Ok then. Have it your way."

Kimmy asked, "So, how did the surgery go?"

Steve smiled, "Not too too bad. The only thing left is to wait for my broken arm to heal itself. That'll take another four weeks still but I'll be out of this hospital in two days. Hey DJ, can I ask you a favor?"

DJ folded her arms and questioned, "What?"

Steve asked, "Would you still be interested in helping me with homework since I'll have a difficult time writing until I get this cast off my broken arm?"

DJ looked at Brad and then consented, "Fine."

Brad put in, "Well, we'd better go now. We still have a lot of work to do for school."

After Brad and Kimmy left the room, Steve stopped DJ at the doorway, "Come here, Deej."

DJ approached him and said, "I'm sorry about all this but we are still friends. You and I can still hang out sometimes."

Steve put his hand on DJ's face, "Guess I won't be kissing those beautiful lips anymore. I'll miss you, Deej, but yes we can still be friends."

Deej smiled and gave Steve a peck on his cheek, and Steve returned the nice gesture. They smiled at one another and then DJ left. Once DJ met up with Brad and Kimmy outside, she said, "I'm glad that's taken care of. How's your eye,dear?"

Brad had his left hand covering it, "It's throbbing with pain!"

DJ put a comforting arm around him and, with Kimmy's help, brought him to the ER. There, they had given him some drops and put a patch over his eye. While they were walking out, DJ had to hold his hand or else he'd fall every five seconds. Kimmy proposed, "I'll drive."

DJ shook her head, "You don't even have your license. I got my last week so I'll drive."

Once they got in the car, they took Brad home. Brad's father was mowing the lawn and stopped when they pulled up. When they got out of the car, he asked, "Brad, what happened to your eye?"

DJ replied, "My ex-boyfriend punched him in the eye in the hospital."

Brad smiled at DJ and then looked at his dad, "DJ's my girlfriend now. She's amazing, dad."

After the couple embraced in a heartfelt and passionate kiss/hug, the girls walked the block to Kimmy's house. Once they got home, Kimmy's mom had returned from work early and prepared supper. Shortly after that, they retreated to bed since it's been a long day.


End file.
